The specific aims of this proposal concern the characterization of properties of a variety of herpesviruses that lead to latency and transformation. The properties of latent and transformed cells will be characterized in efforts to understand why tumor cells metastasize and investigations are in progress to devise methods to control metastases. In addition, experiments will be carried out in attempts to cure latently infected cells. Scientific disciplines involved include those of cell culture, virology, molecular biology, genetics, immunology, cell biology, neurology and oncology. These studies will involve characterization of virus nucleic acids, and their structure, detection of nucleic acids in latent and transformed cells by a variety of techniques including in situ hybridization and Southern and northern blotting procedures and detection of virus-specified proteins by immunofluorescence, immunoprecipitation, and other serologic techniques. These studies are health-related because they deal with ubiquitous viruses found throughout the animal kingdom, including five pathogenic herpesviruses found in man. These viruses are known to cause latent infection in their natural host and to induce naturally causing cancers in a number of animal species that have been carefully examined. Their association with a number of human neoplasms (nasopharyngeal carcinoma, Burkitt lymphoma, cervical cancer, Kaposi sarcoma, prostatic carcinoma) has been well documented; some of these tumors have been shown to carry partial genomes of the viruses to be studied. Experimental models will be employed in the areas where studies with humans are not possible. Ultimately, these studies should enable better understanding of how herpesviruses cause latent and chronic infections and cancer. Information being obtained in this and other projects should provide the means for early diagnosis, for cure, or ultimately, for prevention of the many diseases caused by these viruses.